


环环相扣

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up
Summary: 骨科伪4P
Relationships: 水蓝 - Relationship, 翔松 - Relationship, 青蓝
Kudos: 28





	环环相扣

1.  
“真的不要我陪你去学校吗？”刘青松侧躺着，伸手绕了绕王柳羿发尾的小卷毛.  
“不用啦，”王柳羿趴在一边，手里噼里啪啦地按着手机，回复着班级群里的消息，“你自己班上的活动你都不去，我们班的你这么积极？”  
说完掀了被子想下床，却被刘青松揽过了腰，脑袋埋在软乎乎的肚皮上，传来闷闷的声音，“我不是怕你一个人做板报弄的太久，爸妈又要等你回来吃饭.”他把脸抬起来，一脸认真地说，“你不知道跟我们爹那张死面瘫脸对视半个小时是什么感觉，我他妈觉得一年都过去了.”  
王柳羿被他的下巴硌着，咯咯咯得笑了起来，拍了拍他的手臂示意放开. “不止我一个人啦，不会弄太晚的，放心啦～”说完就穿着拖鞋“哒哒哒”地回了自己房间.  
刘青松看人走了以后倒回床上刷手机，那就在家等他回来吧.

他们俩的事被父母发现以后，并没有引起太多的腥风血雨. 虽然韩金和平野绫并不是什么不太开明的人，但对于俩儿子突然滚上了床还是一时间不能接受——所以，平野绫整个暑假里，早上都借着给他们关空调的名义，去确认一下他们有好好睡在自己房间里. 王柳羿的睡眠不太深，每次早上平野绫来他房间的时候都会醒，然后他就迷迷糊糊地听着门外絮絮叨叨的唠叨夹杂着两句“好”“嗯”，最后在关门开门声中抱着枕头，跑去隔壁刘青松的房间.  
俩人都不是身材高大的人，也没有把对方搂进怀里的习惯. 王柳羿钻进他被子里以后，就会一路摸索过去勾他的手指. 被闹醒了的刘青松会像个猫似的挠他手心两下，然后侧过身子给他让点位置，顺便把清清浅浅的吻落在他的脸颊和鼻尖上.  
两个人自从上次在厨房之后，就没有再做过，但暧昧的抚慰倒是不少. 有时候王柳羿抱着枕头过来，但不想继续睡了，就会去闹他. 一边湿漉漉地亲刘青松的脖子，一边把手伸进宽松的睡裤里摸他晨勃抬头的性器. 然后刘青松就会翻个身把人稳稳的摁在下面，一边扒两个人的裤子一边在王柳羿耳边说，“大早上不睡觉你想干嘛？”对方没睡醒有点慵懒的声音钻进王柳羿耳朵里，让他忍不住往刘青松怀里钻. 两个同样粉嫩的性器在互相碰到的时候，灼烧一样的高温就让他们俩都软了腰，最后一定要磨磨蹭蹭地把腰腹间都弄的一片狼藉才肯起床.  
有一次大概前天晚上打游戏打的太晚，王柳羿的手已经在他身上煽风点火了好一会儿，刘青松都没有要醒过来的迹象. 最后刘青松是被一阵异物感给弄醒的，他艰难的睁开眼睛没看到平时都躺在外侧的弟弟，却感觉到背后环上来的拥抱，还有一根埋在自己后穴里的手指. 刘青松反应过来什么情况以后张口就要骂人，但被体内突然动起来的手指逼的只漏出一声呻吟. 胳膊上一点肉都没有的弟弟紧紧地环着他，“松松你醒啦～你上次也是这么弄的吗？” 刘青松最后在被摸到一块软肉的时候彻底放弃了挣扎，他红着眼睛像个咬牙切齿的小猫，“王柳羿你要敢上我，你就死定了！”

2.  
刘青松是被林炜翔软磨硬泡叫来网吧的，他到的时候林炜翔甚至都给他买好了可乐摆在电脑前.  
“松松你来啦，外面热不热？”刘青松刚进去就看到林炜翔凑过来，刘青松觉得像个巨型犬，尾巴都要翘上天的那种.  
“你好好叫你爹名字行不行？”刘青松在他旁边电脑前坐下来，一脚踢到他小腿上. 林炜翔和王柳羿在一个班，在刘青松隔壁，有一次王柳羿在学校喊了句“松松”被林炜翔听到了，从此林炜翔就开始恶心len——至少在刘青松看来是在恶心他.  
在暑假的最后几天，刘青松其实是很不愿意出门的，太阳那么大，出趟门要抹半瓶防晒，当然除非陪王柳羿. 但是他答应了林炜翔一起去网吧打游戏，其实是有原因的.  
“喻文波这个逼到底为什么天天缠着小宝？”刘青松冷不丁地问出来的问题吓得林炜翔一激灵，手一抖刀妹就空了个大.  
还好，刘青松没看见. 其实刘青松看见了，但他觉得这是弱智的正常操作，而且作为父亲要大度，他也懒得骂林炜翔.  
林炜翔脑子转了转，答道，“他也没有天天缠着王柳羿啊… 就同桌嘛，正常同学交往.”  
“放你妈的屁，同学正常交往掐人家脖子干嘛？”刘青松分了个眼神瞪了林炜翔一眼，没注意到蹲在草里的奇亚娜，被大招钉在墙上接了个Q，然后就黑了屏.  
刘青松抱着胳膊盯着黑白屏幕，脑子里回放起那天他课间来找王柳羿，看到他被人掐着后颈，一边还嘟囔着，“松手松手，杰克哥松手啦～”刘青松听到王柳羿喊别人“哥”就有一股无名火往外冒，要不是林炜翔憨憨一样看到刘青松来了就把人肩膀搂住了，刘青松肯定要拿了旁边的垃圾桶砸喻文波的头. 后来王柳羿跟他解释，喻文波只是要抄他作业，但是他不给，于是就变成了一场同学间的小打小闹. 刘青松当时冷笑一声，“他那么大个脑袋，数学题都算不明白？白长了？”  
越想越气闷，刘青松开始像个机关枪一样逼逼林炜翔，突突个没完，“林炜翔你再死一次试试？你怎么能在这里死的你告诉我？闭着眼睛都知道这个草丛不能脸探，你能用脑子玩游戏吗？哦，你没有脑子.”  
在一个大大的“失败”再次出现在屏幕上的时候，刘青松站起来准备回家. “不玩了，我要回去了.”  
林炜翔眼疾手快一把抓住人的胳膊，“松松不赢一把再走嘛？”  
“跟你打游戏能赢吗？赢了让我有带着脑瘫赢游戏的成就感？”刘青松甩开手就要走，林炜翔急急忙忙拦在他面前，“松松你别急啊！王柳羿他们…板报还没出好呢吧…”  
刘青松眉眼一挑，“你怎么知道他们板报没出完的？”  
“啊……我看，我看班级群里说的.”刘青松突然欣慰林炜翔是个憨憨，一撒谎所有东西都暴露在脸上. 这时候林炜翔的手机偏偏“叮叮叮”得响个不停，刘青松眼疾手快把他手机拿了过来，习惯性输了一串密码，也没想太多就翻起了聊天记录.  
“卧槽，刘青松你怎么知道我手机密码的！？”  
刘青松这才反应过来他刚刚输的是自己的生日——林炜翔我把你当儿子，你拿我生日当手机密码？  
没来得及质问林炜翔这件事怎么回事，聊天记录翻的他血气上涌，把手机“啪”的砸在林炜翔脸上，一边往回走一边跟追过来的人说了一句，“林炜翔，要是喻文波敢对我弟弟做什么，我就把你们俩鸡儿都给剁了.”

林炜翔和王柳羿还有刘青松是从小就认识的，刘青松性子傲，从来都是嘴上不饶人. 除了对王柳羿有点耐心，像个人以外，看别人都是脑残. 一起玩的小朋友都被刘青松骂哭过，只有林炜翔像个憨憨一样还天天跟着他们，“嘿嘿嘿”地笑得像个二哈. 刘青松还是会有事没事就骂他，王柳羿就会护着他，“你不要再欺负阿林啦～” 然后刘青松就会闭嘴，瞪着林炜翔仗着有王柳羿替他撑腰的得意洋洋的样子，爸爸不跟你计较.  
喻文波是他们一个班的高中同学，王柳羿的同桌. 知道了王柳羿的游戏ID以后，在班里有事没事就喊一句蓝哥. 去小卖部回来偷偷摸摸塞给王柳羿一盒酸奶，一袋奥利奥都是最正常的事. 有天回家的路上，王柳羿抱了袋薯片一路走一路吃，刘青松问他，“你怎么会吃这种垃圾食品？” 王柳羿老老实实地回答，“喻文波给我的.”又从口袋里摸出来一管阿尔卑斯，“还有糖，你要吃吗？”  
刘青松立刻就给林炜翔安排了任务，“你们班上那个叫喻文波的，给我揍他！”林炜翔得了令，当天晚上便和喻文波召唤师峡谷卡莎大战300回合.  
“不是林炜翔，你在这儿跟我打什么呢？”  
“啊，是刘青松让我来的，不过我还挺好奇，你怎么惹到他了？”  
“？？？刘青松是谁？哦，王柳羿他哥哥…我都没和他说过话，倒是天天见他和王柳羿在一块儿.”  
“那你是不是惹了王柳羿了，刘青松可宝贝他这个弟弟了.”  
“我没有啊！我怎么会惹我蓝哥…不过他俩天天黏在一块儿，确实难顶.”  
“怎么的？你还想等王柳羿一个人的时候抓单？”  
“林炜翔你能不能有点用，那么大一个刘青松你看不住？”  
“喻文波你在说什么批话？”  
“怎么，每次刘青松来我们班上你尾巴都翘上天了以为我看不到？”  
“嘿嘿嘿…”  
“林炜翔，要不我们俩……”  
两个人召唤师峡谷solo了一晚上，也顺理成章地结成了联盟. 这天喻文波知道了王柳羿要去学校画黑板报，屁颠屁颠爱地跟了过去. 故意失了手把颜料洒了自己一身，转头就跟王柳羿抱怨，“我家好远的，等我到家颜料都干了肯定洗不掉了，我可以去你家里洗个衣服吗？”  
王柳羿没有戒心地点了点，说了句“好啊”，还盘算着把自己的校服借给他穿一下. 但他万万没想到，他刚应允完后头在黑板上开始继续写字，喻文波就摸出手机狂爆手速给林炜翔发消息，“翔哥！哥！快把刘青松支出去，快快快！”

3.  
喻文波把王柳羿摁在床上亲的时候，身上还穿着他的校服. 瘦瘦高高的人给人递完衣服，回来就被绕后gank了. 趁人突然被摁倒发出惊呼，喻文波轻而易举地撬开牙关攻略城池. 两个人唇齿相贴的时候，少年男性荷尔蒙突然在夏天还没散开的余热里蒸腾起来. 

是从来没感受过的充满侵略性的吻. 

刘青松在他面前总是温柔的，像个刺猬只对他露出柔软的肚皮. 不管是浅尝辄止的亲吻，还是指尖带来的温暖触感，都跟淌着水儿似的.  
但喻文波不一样，他的亲吻像极了小动物的撕咬，像是厌倦了长久以来的试探，现在只想把眼前这个人都染上自己的气味. 甚至在王柳羿思绪飘忽的时候，咬了咬他的下唇，泄愤一样让他不许走神.  
衣服被推到胸口以上，两颗小肉粒颤颤巍巍地在空气中挺立着，是刚成熟的小樱桃吧，正等着人去啃咬. 不知道会不会和真的小樱桃一样流出汁水来呢？  
刚成年的小男生此时满脑子都是要下地狱的念头，想让成绩优秀的同桌用平时都拿着笔的手指去摸摸自己现在鼓胀兴奋的部位，想把罩着他一双眼睛的镜片上弄的一塌糊涂.  
好可惜啊，眼镜刚刚被自己摘掉了.  
于是为了弥补遗憾，喻文波就身体力行了别的想象. 他拉着王柳羿葱白的小手按到了那个难以启齿的地方，热气似乎已经透着厚厚的布料，热辣辣地烫着王柳羿的手心. 小男孩的嗓音此刻沙哑的不像他，便又像个柴犬一样蹭着他手心问着他，“帮我摸摸行不行？”  
王柳羿咬着嘴唇不说话，手里的东西极具存在感的，烧的他脸一路红到了耳朵根. 他不是没有机会拒绝的，他缩回了手，就在对方以为他要从床上跳下去跑路的时候，他就一根手机偷偷勾上了对方的裤带，动作缓慢，看上去就是俏生生的勾引.  
把碍事的裤子扒下来以后，王柳羿还是紧张的咽了咽口水. 这个动作恰好被喻文波捕捉到，“想吃吗？”小男生突然恶劣，得寸进尺地盯着他的脸，料准了他不会拒绝一样. 因为高度近视，即使是近在咫尺的喻文波也不太能看清. 王柳羿眯了眯眼睛，慢慢的吐出了舌头.  
喻文波坐着，背靠着床头，他低头揉了揉王柳羿蓬松的发顶，又在耳后轻轻搔了几下. 王柳羿趴在床上，把脸埋进喻文波的胯间，小心翼翼的舔舐他的肉棒，发出咕啾咕啾的声音. 他含不住整根，只能从下往上舔舐，在小口地含住顶端. 王柳羿的眼睛还是眯着的，眼里春情流露，三分娼气，七分纯情，恰到好处的勾引人.  
被这样的场面刺激到，喻文波只觉得自己的性器又涨大了一圈，甚至跳动了两下拍在王柳羿脸上，留下一道水痕. 趴着的人闭着眼往后缩了缩脖子，犹豫了一下又伸出了舌头. 喻文波倒吸一口气，“啧”了一声，把前端又重新放回他的嘴里.  
“蓝哥你别光含着，吸一下.”王柳羿用舌头包裹着前端，听话的吸了一口，意料之中的听到了喻文波加重的呼吸声. 于是把整根肉棒慢慢往里吞，还时不时用舌头刺激马眼周围. 王柳羿似乎学到了要领一样，舔得正欢，脑袋一拱一拱的，一个不小心牙齿磕到了柱身.  
听到喻文波的一声痛呼，王柳羿赶紧把嘴里的东西给吐了出来. 只用舌尖一点点的舔着，可怜巴巴地看着躺着的人.  
只不过喻文波是舍不得怪他的，突然意识到王柳羿还戴着牙套，万一被勾出一道口子来… 赶紧扶着他的脑袋从他的嘴里退了出来. 突然被推开的感觉让王柳羿更觉得喻文波是生了气，也忘了自己才是刚刚被欺负的那一个，哼唧唧的就往人身边贴. 他惯会撒娇的，每次一招惹人不高兴了就摆出一副小媳妇的模样，眼里还是蒙着水汽的娇气，倒是更勾引着人来疼他了.  
于是喻文波就没几两肉的人抱进了自己怀里，手顺着脊背往下摸，停留在尾椎那儿暧昧的揉了两下，怀里的人软了骨头似的靠近了他怀里. 最后两个人躺倒在床尾的时候，王柳羿一边自己蹬着裤子一边想，自己嘴巴里含着他那根东西就湿了的事情，一定不能告诉喻文波，也不能告诉任何人.

刘青松推门进来的时候，喻文波的阴茎正在王柳羿穴口处浅浅的磨蹭. 王柳羿在墙上，腰下面垫了个软枕，两条腿架在喻文波的胳膊上摇摇晃晃. 他看到人进来以后眼睛里泪莹莹的泛着光，憋在嗓子里的呻吟像极了被抢上山的小媳妇. 和刘青松以前听过的一样，又有点不一样.  
被这一幕刺激到神经的衡阳国主当时就愣在原地，反应过来气急败坏地要把人拉开的时候先被另一个人按在了门上. “我操你妈，林炜翔你给我滚开！”  
但是大型犬终归是大型犬，轻而易举地制住了手脚乱踢的刘青松，就像大金毛在安抚第一次见面的小奶猫，把人带进怀里，一字一句的说道，“既然刘少要把我鸡巴剁了，那剁之前再用一次.”  
林炜翔稍微弯下点腰，吻住刘青松的嘴唇，也把人整个都罩进了怀里. 刘青松还没想好如何反驳，就感到唇上一热，眼前一黑，印入眼睛里的只有林炜翔那张减肥成功以后还挺好看的脸.

疯了吧. 

4.  
刘青松被按在门上固定住的时候还在张牙舞爪，被人扒了裤子还一直停不下来骂人，“林炜翔你给我停下来，要不然我等会儿把你头都拧下来！” 但是在林炜翔蹲下来的时候就立刻哑了火. 他的腿间突然一阵呼吸的温热，少年灼热的呼吸打在他的腿根上，一张湿乎乎的嘴把他的东西连着衣服一起含了进去，舌头一下一下的刮弄，动作越老越快.  
王柳羿奇怪刘青松怎么突然没了声音，抓着喻文波的手臂从缝隙里看了一眼. 看到林炜翔正蹲在那里伺候着刘青松，一时间突然委屈起来为什么刚刚口的人是我. 不高兴地皱皱眉，甚至无意识的撅起了小嘴. 傻子喻文波就会错了意，于是一个挺身把自己全都送进了王柳羿体内. 窄短的甬道一下子被填满了，甚至还收缩着推拒着进来的异物. 王柳羿小小地抽着气，喻文波也怕他疼，插进去之后就没动了，揉着他屁股上的软肉安抚他，吹气咬耳朵，等到他的身体不再僵硬的时候，才捧起他的小屁股，提起来一些，再插回去. 穴口汁水横流，浅浅的一个抽插都能溅出水来. 王柳羿小幅度地扭着腰，随着对方的动作喘着气，浸了蜜似的呻吟丝丝缕缕得传进喻文波耳朵里.  
见他不疼了，喻文波就着这个姿势开始操他. 肉棒随着动作的大开大合，往甬道内开拓疆土，把内壁都操服帖了，紧紧地吸附着这个粗发的东西. 进去的时候欲拒还迎，抽出的时候恋恋不舍. 几下而已，王柳羿已经快要被操哭了，陌生又熟悉的快感让他害怕又渴望. 呻吟声在嗓子里再也堵不住了，和自己哥哥共处一室，被人看着的羞耻感逼着他咬着嘴唇，憋的辛苦. 喻文波再凑上去亲他的时候却被人扭着头躲开了，他好像要把委屈和喘息一起咽进肚子里一样，又忸忸怩怩地皱起了眉. 哎哟，这是怎么了呢？  
而还在门口的刘青松此时也不太好受，他大腿那处肌肤柔软细嫩，敏感到一碰就颤抖的地步. 林炜翔发现了这个秘密以后偏偏故意咬下去，在那里留下牙印，一路往上亲，叼着他的内裤边给扯了下来. 细密的吻又落回了大腿根上，刘青松的身体陡然绷直，喘着叫起来. 林炜翔闻声，用舌头大面积的舔舐那一块的肌肤，手附上他的性器套弄，还不忘抬眼望他. 看到平时不挺口吐芬芳的小嘴，现在只能微张着喘气，低笑着说了一句，“可以射了，刘少.”  
于是刘青松就射了出来，全数落在林炜翔的手里.  
长时间和林炜翔一起双排他自然是知道林炜翔玩AD时候的手速，只是没想到在这件事情上，他居然也能如此灵活. 林炜翔此时已经站了起来，让刘青松靠着他的肩膀站着，想到他平时在键盘上飞快敲打的手指此时正在自己体内肆虐，刘青松就没由来的腿软. 林炜翔就着刘青松之前射出来的那些东西，一下子伸进了两根手指. 进去的一瞬间，刘青松下意识的加紧了两条腿，体内有异物入侵的感觉非常奇怪，有点疼，但更多的是没由来的的瘙痒. 林炜翔另一只手抱紧他，防止他滑下去，一口一口地亲吻脖子，手上的动作加快，感觉到那里又软了些，便又试探性地又插进一根手指，三根手指把内壁撑开，肠壁自己分泌的液体淅淅沥沥地滴了下来，在脚边砸出星星点点的水印. 刘青松鸵鸟似的把自己埋起来，听到对方又调戏地在自己耳边说了句，“刘少，腿分开点，屁股再翘一点.” 刘青松气的瞪圆了眼睛，但他此时已经被人玩弄的前后都漏了水，甚至还乖乖的听了他的命令才敢射出来，此时的他看起来实在是色厉内荏，但却又更让人有了想欺负他的征服欲.  
那可是松松啊，即使被放在心尖尖上哄了好多年，但平时只会对着你亮爪子，只有这种时候才会把肚皮翻过来，让你从耳朵摸到尾巴尖，虽然依旧是不情不愿的.  
被这香艳一幕刺激到的王柳羿闭着眼睛差点就要射了出来，用牙齿刮蹭着自己的手腕试图把呻吟声再次给压下去. 但是却被喻文波拉下了纤细的胳膊. 在人不满的瞪视里去舔他粉嫩的乳尖，舌尖刮过异常敏感的部位，爽的他蜷缩起了脚趾，身前的东西肉眼可见的跳动了两下，精液从小孔里一点点流出来，顺着白嫩的肚皮滑下去，落入股间，弄的到处都是.射精后的羞耻感席卷了王柳羿，他全身泛着淡淡的粉红色，两条腿还被人架在肩上，微微发着颤. 他捂着小腹间的一片粘腻，喻文波还过分地调戏他，“连前面都没摸一下，你是完全靠着后面去的哦，蓝哥好厉害.”  
王柳羿哪儿在床上受过这样的委屈. 哪次不是被自己哥哥哄的春心荡漾，两个人一起捂在被子里，像块蜜糖似的就化开了. 松松对待他的时候总是温柔的，哪里学得会对待这种直白、粗暴的肏干. 双腿想并拢却又被人强硬的分开，王柳羿羞得想哭，眼睛糊上了一层水雾，懵懵地歪头看着. 埋在后穴的性器还在抽插，带的腿间一片粘腻，最后被人欺负狠了，撑着手臂勉强的直起腰背，伸出发汗的  
指尖去够还被抵在门上的哥哥，“松松…”  
被叫了名字的人眼神飘忽，好不容易聚焦到自己弟弟身上，刚想开口说些什么，就被一阵顶弄刺激得说不出来话，开口都是支离破碎的呻吟. 前一秒，看到林炜翔从喻文波瞪掉的长裤口袋里翻出来个小方块，刘青松还破口大骂，“喻文波你真他妈不是个人.” 后一秒就被身体素质极佳的巨型犬给腾空抱起来肏穿了.  
背抵在墙上的感觉实在不算太好，林炜翔看上去体贴的把人给抱进了怀里，其实就是让自己的阴茎成了刘青松唯一的支撑点. 刘青松呜过一声以后就再也发不出来声音，两条腿张的极大被人箍在腰侧，控制不住的颤抖. 等林炜翔真的动起来的时候，刘青松只能发出短促断续的呻吟，里面被完全照顾到，粗大的肉棒在穴内摩擦，磨的里面的软肉高热无比，像是张小嘴在吮吸.  
“松松，松松…”本来躺在床尾的王柳羿仍在不懈地叫着人的名字，调子里全是对方不理自己的委屈. 他甚至往床头那儿爬了两步，又被喻文波箍着腰一把拽了回来，猛的被碾到深处的快感逼着他吐了舌尖，塌着腰跪趴在床上，嘴里还念叨着哥哥的名字，“松松～”  
刘青松攀着林炜翔的肩膀，阴茎在穴口整根拔出又整根没入，黏膜被完全开拓的快感让刘青松张开双腿迎合他的动作，湿热的包裹让他觉得像天堂一样美好——除去抠着他肩膀的指甲以外.  
刘青松依旧是咬着牙说的这句话，“给我放下来.” 然后的那句话倒是听出了点哀婉的意味，“小宝叫我.”

5.  
最后是怎么衍变成这样的呢？  
本来就算不上高大的人跪坐在床上，伸手揽着自己的弟弟，一边拍着他的后背一边安抚般的舔他的耳垂. 被抱在怀里的人像是个刚受了惊的小兽，在哥哥的怀里呜呜咽咽.  
这样的场景甚至可以称得上温馨的，如果不在意他们俩身后还埋着别人的那根东西.  
于是王柳羿的软绵绵撒娇，就很容易被解读成了辣蒙蒙的勾引. 他的耳朵也是敏感地带，听到哥哥湿乎乎的声音闯进耳朵里，舌头还在耳窝里搅动，王柳羿浑身发软，坐都坐不住，整个人瘫了下去. 他上身前倾，屁股就高高翘起，这个姿势倒又方便了喻文波最大限速地进入他的体内.  
后穴承受的巨大快感直冲大脑，搅得他脑子里一团浆糊，于是他的手从刘青松的腰间开始胡乱的摸着，一路摸到了胯间又挺立起来的小玩意，蹭了自己湿乎乎的一手.  
前段被抚慰的感觉让刘青松反射性地扭起了腰，身前的性器在王柳羿手心毫无章法的磨蹭，同时让在他身后作乱的人忍不住“啧”了一声. 直到屁股上被掴了一掌他才好像反应过来似的，捡起了一点羞耻，眼角带红地瞪视线范围内可见的人.  
看什么看，要不是你这个逼想上我弟弟，现在会变成这样吗？  
小男孩于是垂下眼睛，掐着王柳羿的腰抽插的更猛烈些.  
房间里高高低低的喘气呻吟，带着肉贴肉打出的啪啪声，听着着实让人面红耳赤. 做到最后，王柳羿攀着刘青松的肩膀，腾出一只手掐着他的下巴，急切的就要往他嘴里钻. 舌头碰到的一瞬间，他攀着人胳膊的手指蓦然收紧，膝盖不自觉地并拢，全身都在痉挛，后穴涌出一阵浪潮，把喻文波的肉棒包裹着，震颤个不停.  
喻文波被他夹的头皮发麻，在他高潮时候去磨蹭他前列腺的那一块软肉，听他受不住的哭叫，也交代了出来.  
高潮过后的王柳羿眨巴着眼睛去看刘青松，却被人挣扎着捂住了眼睛. 他知道刘青松脸皮薄不愿意被他看见，也不挪开他蒙在自己眼睛前汗湿的手掌，坐的靠他又近了一点，伸手去摸他的尾椎.  
尾椎骨最后一节凸起来的地方离菊穴很近，王柳羿揉着那处的时候都能明显地听到林炜翔加重的呼吸. 自己的那根东西被温暖又紧致的地方包裹着，还时不时会被另一双白皙的手指给刮蹭一下. 随着快感的堆积，刘青松的手渐渐脱力，从王柳羿的眼睛滑落到了唇边. 王柳羿伸出舌尖舔了一口微烫的掌心，被捂住的声音听的闷闷的，“哥哥…”

完事后的四个人分开的很快，准确的说是刘青松扯了旁边的被子就把自己和王柳羿给裹了起来. 把人赶走的时候还不忘让他们带走扔在地上的东西，“你们俩，带着垃圾，给我滚！”  
房间里的气味实在不好闻，刘青松想去开窗通风，但王柳羿嫌外面太热.  
“那我们先去洗澡？” “好～”  
趴在浴缸里面分开腿的时候，王柳羿还是脸红了，小声抗议到，“又没有弄进去，干嘛要把手指伸进去啊…”  
刘青松还在气头上，手指绕着内壁转了一圈，满意的听到一声呻吟，没好气地说，“他要敢弄在里面，你看他还出不出的去这个门.”  
没来得及反驳就听到了传来的开门声，听到浴室的水声平野绫问了一句，“松松你在里面洗澡吗？”  
“是我.”  
“哦，那小宝还没回来吗？”  
“我回来啦！”同样是从浴室里传来的声音，刘青松恨自己没捂上他的嘴. 

6.  
“马哥，我们俩儿子今天又一起洗澡了……”  
“过.”


End file.
